¡Divertido cabo segundo Levi!
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Los reclutas tienden a pensar que Levi no tiene sentido del humor... ¿lo tendrá? Jean, no llores.


**¡Divertido cabo segundo Levi!**

* * *

Fue incómodo. Y por el rostro de Jean, podría decirse que fue similar a ver toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos cuando estás a punto de morir.

Mientras Connie le daba algo de aire, Jean se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas.

—¡Capitán, usted da miedo! —exclamó Sasha, dándole una mordida a la papa que traía en manos.

Levi, cruzado de brazos, mantenía la vista clavada en Jean.

—Solo estaba contando un chiste —exclamó Jean, tomando aire en el proceso.

—Se veían muy relajados, todos ustedes, riendo descuidadamente cuando deberían estar entrenando o vigilando —dijo Levi.

Jean se encontró sudando frío. Armin, a su lado, trato de ser coherente.

—Lo sentimos, capitán, no volverá a pasar.

Detrás de él se escuchó un corito de voces repitiendo argumentos similares.

Reiner, Bert, Connie, Ymir y Christa parecían haber encontrado en las espaldas de Armin una protección más que eficiente contra esa gran amenaza para sus humanidades que venía en frasco chico.

—C-con todo respeto, capitán —dijo Christa—, mis compañeros contaban un par de bromas para aligerar la tención… —sus ojos brillaron y su hermosa expresión de ángel hizo que los corazones de los presentes se aligeraran…

Levi le miró como si estuviera eligiendo entre el pescado más fresco.

—Ah —contestó—. ¿Contaban una broma, era eso? No parecía. Pensé que estaban burlándose de alguien.

—¿Qué? No, para nada —replicó Jean.

Levi le ignoró y miró a Eren.

El muchacho, que había permanecido ajeno al problema todo ese rato, con la mente hundida en sus fantasías de matar titanes, alzó el rostro.

—¿Yo? No, capitán, no se burlaban de mí. Jean estaba contando un chiste, era solo eso…

—¿Estás seguro, Eren? —intervino Mikasa.

La joven había aparecido también de improvisto junto al capitán.

—¿Por eso estás aquí, Mikasa? —preguntó Eren—. Se supone que estarías entrenando al otro lado del campo con los superiores, ¿cierto?

—Es que me pareció que alguien se burlaba de ti —dijo Mikasa, dando una mirada asesina a sus compañeros.

—Tranquila, nadie le estaba haciendo nada a Eren —intervino Reiner. Junto a él, Bert sudó un par de "no, nadie se burla de él, Mikasa".

Levi descruzó de brazos y bufó aburrido.

—Vale —dijo—. Pero dejen de ser tan escandalosos.

Los reclutas respondieron a coro como niños obedientes. Pero apenas y el capitán se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a alejarse, no pudieron evitar comenzar a cuchichear.

—Tsk, ese capitán es tan malo para entender el sentido del humor como tú, Mikasa…

— Con esa cara de culo que porta todo el día, apuesto a que luce tan joven porque nunca ha movido un músculo en su rostro para reír…

De pronto, una sombra pequeña pero llena de oscuridad rozó los zapatos de los reclutas. Horrorizados, vieron al capitán junto a ellos de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos de pescado más aterradores del mundo.

—¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó Levi sonriendo: de alguna manera, porque a pesar que su boca era una perfecta línea recta, los presentes podían jurar que estaba poniendo su cara de sonrisa mordaz.

—Sí, ¿qué dijeron de mi sentido del humor? —añadió Mikasa.

Por alguna razón, los reclutas sabían que no podían mentir. Incluso si decir la verdad implicaba algo peor que enfrentar el peor de los miedos humanos.

—C-con t-todo r-respeto, se-señor… —balbuceó Jean—…. Usted… n-n-no… pa-parece el ti-po que le gu-gustan las bro-bromas…

—Co-cómo sa-sabes eso —dijo Levi con la cara hierática.

Mikasa rió por lo bajo. Pero nadie más entendió por qué.

—Yo también tengo sentido del humor —añadió la joven.

—¡A ti solo te gustan las bromas relacionadas a procesos fisiológicos o escatológicos, Mikasa! —le reprendió Eren.

La muchacha se sonrojó:

—El humor de baño es muy divertido…

—Oh, sí lo es —asintió Levi.

Jean y los demás les miraron con incredulidad.

—Oiga, capitán —dijo Ymir entonces—. ¿Puede contarnos uno?

El resto se encogió de hombros, entre asustados y curiosos. Salvo por Mikasa, cuyo ofrecimiento de contar una broma sobre Sasha y papas fue ignorado.

—¡Vamos, Ymir! ¡No puedes pedirle eso al capitán! —gritó Jean, que en ese momento sintió a sus instintos gritándole al oído que evitara que las cosas llegaran más lejos. Era mejor evitar que el héroe de la humanidad te recordara como el que cuestionó en un inicio su sentido del humor. Después de todo, su vida dependería eventualmente de ese héroe en el campo de batalla.

—¿Cómo que no, Jean? —dijo Levi amenazante—. ¿Acaso sigues cuestionando mi sentido del humor? Me sé muchos sobre gases y mierdas, por cierto…

Jean se quedó pálido. Y deseó cavar un pozo para meterse dentro y no salir nunca más.

—N-no pienso nada, señor —contestó—. Si… si desea contar uno… a-adelante.

El resto de reclutas se quedó en silencio completo, mirando con los ojos hacia el suelo al capitán. Este se acomodó en su sitio. Y luego de unos largos segundos dijo:

—Lo tengo. —El resto se puso lo más erguido posible, como si el capitán estuviera pasando revisión—. Ya que hay chicas aquí, he optado por contar uno más suave. Igual es muy divertido —informó. Ymir abrazó a Christa. Reiner, Bert y Connie se miraron entre ellos. Eren prestó atención, emocionado. Armin rezó. Mikasa se cruzó de brazos y Sasha siguió comiendo su papa—. Bien, empiezan así:

»Cierto día, un recluta llamado pequeño Jan, mientras hace ejercicios en el campo de entrenamiento, escucha a otros dos reclutas hablando acerca de un sótano. Siendo del tipo curioso, el pequeño Jan se dirige hacia ellos y les pregunta "¿Qué hay en ese sótano?". Ellos proceden a golpearlo.

»Un cabo segundo que pasaba por ahí ve al pequeño Jan golpeado, sangrando y llorando, y le pregunta: "¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeño Jan?". A lo que él responde: "Dos reclutas me golpearon, y solo porque pregunté qué había en el sótano". "¡Pues qué bien que lo hicieran!", exclama el cabo segundo, "¡y ahora, saca ese trasero de aquí y llévalo a la oficina del comandante!".

»Confundido, asustado, golpeado, sangrante y llorando, el pequeño Jan va a la oficina del comandante. "¡Jan! ¿Qué te ha pasado?", exclama este al verlo. "Señor, dos reclutas me golpearon y luego un cabo segundo me ordenó venir a verle, y solo porque pregunté qué había en el sótano". "Pequeño Jan", dice el comandante, "¡quedas expulsado de la academia militar! ¡Sal de aquí de inmediato!".

»Expulsado, confundido, asustado, golpeado, sangrante y llorando, el pequeño Jan se dirige a las habitaciones de los reclutas. Toca la puerta y le abre la muchacha de la que ha estado enamorado desde hace tiempo. Ella, al verle, exclama: "¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeño Jan?". "Fui golpeado, reprendido y expulsado, y solo porque pregunté qué había en el sótano." La muchacha de la que el pequeño Jan ha estado enamorado desde hace mucho, procede a cerrarle la puerta en la cara y desde el interior le grita: "¡No eres bienvenido en este lugar nunca más!".

»Desamparado, expulsado, confundido, asustado, golpeado, sangrante y llorando, el pequeño Jan vagabundea por la Muralla Rose, cuando un soldado de las tropas estacionarias lo ve y le pregunta qué le pasó. "Señor, fui golpeado, reprendido, expulsado y desamparado, y solo porque pregunté qué había en el sótano". El soldado de las tropas estacionarias procede a amenazarle: "¡No eres bienvenido en esta Muralla nunca más! Sal de mi vista y no dejes que te vea de nuevo".

»Exiliado, desamparado, expulsado, confundido, asustado, golpeado, sangrante y llorando, el pequeño Jan vagabundea por el exterior de la Muralla Rose. De pronto, un jinete de la Legión de Exploradores se detiene y le ofrece montar con él. Mientras cabalgan hasta salir de las murallas, el explorador le pregunta qué le pasó. "Señor, fui golpeado, reprendido, expulsado, desamparado y exiliado, y solo porque pregunté qué había en el sótano". "¿Solo por eso?", dice el explorador, "Mierda, yo puedo decirte qué hay en el sótano". "¿En serio, señor?" "Seguro." El jinete se detiene y señala a lo lejos, "¿ves la zona de la Muralla María? Si vas a ese lugar, y te diriges a la última calle al norte de la ciudad, a la tercera casa a la derecha, buscas la puerta de color verde y tocas tres veces, te abrirá un hombre. Él te puede decir qué hay en el sótano." "¡Yay! Muchas gracias, señor", exclama el pequeño Jan, sonriendo por primera vez en el día. Entonces salta del caballo, alejándose finalmente de las murallas que representan la esperanza de la humanidad y comienza a correr a campo travieso, cuando…

»¡CRACK! Es aplastado por un titán y fallece al instante.

Levi miró fijo a los reclutas. Los rostros secos y las miradas vacías. Había miedo en las retinas y la sangre estaba llena de adrenalina. Las pieles sudando.

Entonces volvió a hablar para callar el silencio.

—¿El mensaje de la historia? Los titanes matan a la gente.

Levi parpadeó un par de veces. Los reclutas seguían parados ante él sin mover un solo músculo, hasta que…

—¿Mi-mikasa? —exclamó Armin, al notar a su amiga riendo, aunque sin mover más que un par de músculos necesarios.

—Eso estuvo hilarante —dijo la muchacha.

Levi asintió.

Jean sintió ganas de ser abrazado. Y viendo a Connie y Sasha cogidos de las manos con expresiones horrorizadas, a Christa enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Ymir y esta devolviéndole el gesto, y a Reiner colocando una mano amigable en el hombro tembloroso de Bert y otra mano sobre el tembloroso en general Armin, el pequeño Jean se sintió abandonado, y solo por un instante buscó empatía en el único que sobraba.

Eren se había quedado inmóvil, sus enormes y brillantes ojos tallando a cada uno de los presentes.

—Oigan, chicos —sonrió Eren—. ¿Qué es más divertido que un titán muerto?

Levi cerró los ojos y suspiró. Mikasa miró a otro lado pretendiendo que el vacío era muy interesante. El resto no supo qué responder.

—¡Un titán muerto vestido de payaso!

Armin le miró con la intensidad de dos pozos vacíos en donde solo tiran los desechos al caminar. Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Reiner y Bert parpadearon con los rostros neutrales.

Eren se les quedó mirando, con la sonrisa a medio salir de su boca, confundido.

Dos sonidos extraños hicieron que los reclutas miraran hacia las dos esperanzas de la humanidad.

—¡Jean, qué haces! —le reclamó Connie cuando el recluta se limpió las manos en su chaqueta.

—Limpiándome lo que me quedaba de esperanza en la humanidad —dijo Jean, comenzando a caminar juntos a los demás, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Un fic dedicado a los chistes malos… lo sé, es también un chiste malo. ¿Cómo pasó? Vamos, Levi ha dado indicios de ser todo un stand-up comedy guy.**

**La "broma" que cuenta es real. Lo encontré en /a/ y lo traduje. Y proviene originalmente un chiste en inglés, pueden buscarlo combinando Little Johnny y Blue Velvet.**


End file.
